


Hurricane Drunk

by feverdreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, First Meetings, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverdreams/pseuds/feverdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When we meet again, let's go on a proper date, Haru."</p><p>(In which Rin gets drunk and accidentally takes Haru out on a date.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> **For Rinharu Week Day 1: Firsts (Red)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I told myself I should contribute something for RHWeek because I failed to do so last year and then I just started going "what if Rin got drunk and met Haru? What if he forgets about it the next day and meets Haru in his sober state?" And then this happened. 
> 
> I'm sorry for this.

 

Rin wakes up feeling like his head is about to burst open. There is a throbbing pain just right above his left temple that makes him think of somebody hammering his head with a nail incessantly. The sunlight filtering through his window and pooling on his face is only making the pain worse and he sits up with a loud groan, cursing his inability to back down on a challenge and a certain Kisumi Shigino.

Last night's events are too fuzzy and elusive to catch, each memory flitting too fast for his brain to retain everything. He remembers snippets: _a black-haired guy_. . . _a grocery store_. . . and―a really bad t-shirt? What the _fuck_.

He sees his phone at the foot of his bed (how did it get _there_?) and reaches for it, hoping it can help sort out what happened the night before. He gets greeted with a text message from his sister-slash-manager Gou reminding him of his photoshoot with Uniqlo later, instead.

"Great," he mutters. It's just his luck that he gets the worst hangover on an important day. He curses inwardly about Kisumi and imagines making him eat that cotton-candy pink hair of his.

 

 

When Gou sees him later, she lets out a gasp and Rin will have rolled his eyes had it not been for the insistent pain in his head stopping him.

"Onii-chan, _you look awful_!"

"Gee, thanks Gou. You look lovely today, too," Rin grits out. He usually avoids looking at his reflection when hungover, his skin is visibly paler and the bags underneath his eyes are darker, more pronounced. (Honestly, why did he agree to go with Kisumi last night.)

"You look like a dying shark."

"I'm _this close_ to pulling your hair right now."

"Wow, real mature, onii-chan. Now get in the car, you can't be a zombie and late at the same time."

 

 

By the time they reach the set location, the pain in Rin's head is dulling to a whisper, thanks to the aspirin he downed before leaving his apartment and the lecture Gou gave him about maintaining one's professionalism in the car. It's enough to lift his mood and allow a smile to slip on his face.

Gou greets the staff with a smile equal parts warm and formal. She introduces Rin to the photographer, a bespectacled guy named Rei Ryugazaki, an internationally-published photographer with a firm handshake and a posture that says he takes his craft seriously.

"I was in awe at how beautiful your latest published work was," Gou gushes with her hands clasped in front of her.

Rei pushes his glasses up, a satisfied smile plastered on his face. "Ah, thank you. My role as a photographer is to take a small idea and transform it into a tangible reality on paper. I'm glad that you were able to appreciate the beauty of my work."  

While they talk, Rin meets the rest of his crew including a blond Nagisa Hazuki who, he supposes, is the stage director but looks more like Rei's boyfriend instead. 

After they exchange pleasantries, a tall olive-haired man approaches them with a kind smile. "You must be Rin! I'm Makoto Tachibana, Haru's manager―Haru?" He breaks off to look around before tugging at another person's sleeve and gently pulling him forward. "This is Haru, you're working with him today. I leave him in your care."

 

(Rin recalls Gou telling him about how Uniqlo approached her to get Rin to model for their winter collection alongside another model called Haru. He remembers snorting at the name.

" _Haru?_ Just Haru?" He had said, shaking his head. "Only famous people like Rihanna gets to use a one-word name!"

"Onii-chan, please shut up.")

 

The guy, _Haru_ , looks at Makoto with narrowed eyes before turning to Rin. His eyes widen. For the briefest of moments, Rin swears he has seen this guy somewhere before. 

Gou and Makoto are too busy talking, leaving Rin standing alone with Haru who is staring at him silently. The longer they stand there, the more Rin feels weird, like he should be embarrassed―but what is there to be embarrassed about, anyway? Sure, it's their first meeting but they are both professionals and Rin has done this before numerous times, so why is he feeling so awkward right now? 

He clears his throat to cut through the awkward silence between them and nods at Haru. "I'm Rin."

"So you don't remember," Haru says almost immediately.

" _Huh?_ Remember what?" Confusion tints at his voice, the beginnings of a frown hints at Rin's eyebrows.

Silence. And then, "I see. How's your head?"

Rin feels like a bucket of cold water is being poured down his back. A flash of memory, _a black-haired guy regarding him with steady blue eyes_ , resurfaces in his mind. "You were there?!"

He is met with silence but he can see the spark of amusement in Haru's eyes. Something tells him today is going to be a long day.

 

 

Today's set design is magnificent, with the gray-blue backdrop giving off a dramatic atmosphere and the floor overlaid with two-inch layer of fake corn-starch snow. There's a small snow-covered pine tree in the background, too. Rei and Nagisa are going through today's moodboard while Rin and Haru listen attentively, occasionally asking questions and nodding.

When Rin steps into the set, the light from the overhead octabox slips in under his clothes and warms him. He does basic poses for the test shots, loosening his posture and relaxing into himself. He observes where the light falls, where it casts a warm glow on him and makes him look better. The number one reason why photographers love him is because of how he uses the light to his advantage. It brings him a surge of pride, and he looks over at Haru to see how he is faring.

He instantly notices the quietness and unintentional elegance in the way Haru moves; his eyes part intense, part pacific, and Rin can't help but be taken. Once the realization sinks in, he shakes his head. _What the hell._

Haru glances at him and raises an eyebrow.

 _Fuck you_ , he wants to say. Rin usually isn't a spiteful guy, but he doesn't know why the guy strikes a nerve in him and throws him off-balance.

"Okay, let's do our best everyone!" Rei announces with a single clap, and the shoot begins.

 

 

When Nagisa announces for a break, Rin does not hesitate. He approaches Haru with determined steps. "Tell me what happened last night."

Haru looks over at him. "...You're better off not knowing."

"So you really were there at the bar," Rin prods relentlessly.

The answer he gets is a noncommital shrug. Exasperation clouds his voice, "Okay you jerk, tell me what happened or I swear I'll―"

"I'm doing this to save you from embarrassment," Haru says, easily interrupting his threat.

Rin starts and he is almost convinced that Haru is the worst person on the planet. "Was it that bad?!"

He fucking _hums_ as a reply.

"Are you this terrible to everyone you work with?" Rin all but spits out.

"If you want to insult me, you'll have to pay to get me to listen to you," Haru deadpans. "Tax not included."

Rin almost chokes and Haru leaves him with a faint smirk on his lips. He wonders how much he'll have to pay if he stuffs Haru's mouth with all that fake snow.

 

 

When the shoot begins again, a silent challenge surfaces between the two of them. Rin can see sparks in Haru's eyes and he straightens himself, determined to be the better model. A bench sits on middle of the set and the both of them move to sit on it at the same time. Rin glares at Haru before he leans forward, looking at the camera with intense eyes. 

"You sat beside me and tried flirting with me," Haru murmurs quietly.

It throws Rin out of focus and he whips his head around to shout, " _What_?!"

"Um, Rin-san?" Rei calls out and Rin curses himself silently while Haru stifles a smile.

"Sorry for that," Rin tries to smile, hiding his cringe behind it. He'll get Haru for this. "Please continue."

 

(A memory slowly untangles,

_Kisumi nudges him with a shoulder. "Look at that guy, Rin. Doesn't he look too pretty to be alone?"_

_Rin follows the line of Kisumi's vision and sees a black-haired guy sitting on a stool across from them. He can tell, even from afar, how handsome he is. "Kisumi... you do know you sound like a creep, right?"_

_Kisumi's cheshire-cat smile is bright under the bar's overhead lights. "Come on, a hello wouldn't hurt, you know."_  

_Rin doesn't say anything, only gulps down his drink._

_"Or are you scared?"_

_He detects the hint of a challenge in Kisumi's voice and he glares at his friend. "I'm not afraid."_

_"Prove it."_ ) 

 

 

They change into another set of clothes while Rei and his team talk about post-production. Gou has already knocked Rin on the head for his momentary lapse of professionalism and Rin has been stewing ever since. "Onii-chan, please try not to let Haru-senpai under your skin. This is a photoshoot, not a war."

"It might as well be," Rin mutters under his breath.

"What was that?" Gou's smile is sweet but her hands are tight around the collar of his shirt.

Rin says nothing. He looks over to where Haru is and sees him in a crewneck sweater that brings out the color of his eyes. He almost blanches at the thought.

He fixes the knitted beanie on his head and steps into the set again, intent on making up for his mistake earlier on. Haru enters as well and stands beside him.

"Sorry about what I said," he says flatly.

Rin snorts. "Did Makoto tell you to say that?"

"You really tried to flirt with me. I was embarrassed on your behalf."

"Haru?"

"...What?"

"Fuck off."

 

(Another memory,

_Rin plops down beside the stranger, and smiles lopsidedly at him. "Hi, I'm Rin."_

_The guy looks at him, his blue eyes trailing on his face in a way that makes Rin feel self-conscious. He can feel his stomach burn and he distractedly orders another drink._

_"Haru," The guy says in a quiet voice while Rin proceeds to empty the contents of the glass in his mouth._

_"So, Haru," Rin garbles. " Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?")_

 

 

Rin tries not to scream on set.

 

 

"Do you know what happened to the guy I was with last night?" Rin tries his best to sound as casual as he can.

Haru looks up at him. "What guy?"

"The pink-haired guy?"

"Oh," Haru simply says. "He left."

"So what happened after?" Rin picks at his nail because he's _oh-so_ casual about this. 

Haru sighs loud enough for him to hear. "You said I have terrible fashion taste."

Rin cringes but suddenly he can _see_ an orange shirt with a horribly drawn fish under a jacket. He remembers how when Haru moved, the bar's light caught on the drawing and made it shine. " _Your shirt had glitters on it._ "

"Seems like you can remember last night just fine."

"No, I _remember_ things when you _tell_ them," Rin responds seriously. 

Nagisa calls them over with a chipper voice, signalling the start of shoot again. Haru looks at him once more and finally, "You harassed me and then kidnapped me."

"What the fuck?" Rin says to himself, not sure if Haru is joking or not. The pain in his head is beginning to throb again.

This is why he doesn't drink.

 

 

( _"What are you doing?" Haru starts as Rin begins to rub his hands on his shirt. He tries to pry his hands off._

_Rin holds out his hands in front of him. "Look, there's glitters!"_

_"...What are you on?"_

_Rin props his chin on his palm lazily. His vision is beginning to get hazier by the second, like the world is spinning too fast for him to keep up. "I found a kitten."_

_Haru pointedly ignores him._

_"By kitten I mean beer. And by found I mean drank," Rin continues in a slow voice. He laughs under his breath. "Haru, I found lots of kittens tonight."_

_Haru glares at him. "You need help."_

_Rin stands and almost trips on his feet. And then he's tugging at Haru, too. "Come on, come on, you need a new shirt, Haru. That is one ugly shirt, my friend."_

_"...This is kidnapping."_

_"Then I'm a pretty good-looking kidnapper," Rin jokes._

_Haru doesn't say anything else._ )

 

 

Five hours have gone by and there's only one set of clothes left to shoot before calling it a day. Rin and Haru wait while Rei and his team rearranges the lights and props on the set.

"You're really quiet, huh," Rin states.

"I like the silence."

"Hey―did we ever go to a grocery store last night?" He asks, turning to look at Haru who widens his eyes at the question. "What? Haru, what happened there?"

"Let's not... go there," Haru's lips twist like he has just eaten something sour. 

" _Tell me._ "

Haru looks at him with burning eyes. "You disrespected a fish."

"What are sayi―"

 

( _They enter the nearest grocery store and Rin pulls Haru towards the souvenirs station where a bunch of shirts are haphazardly thrown in a basket. He digs into the pile until he sees a flash of baby blue and picks the shirt up._

_"Here!" Rin exclaims, the words tumbling out of his mouth in a way words do when someone's drunk. "This will bring out your eyes..."_

_The shirt is too big for Haru and the words '_ World's Best Grandpa' _is written in bold letters at the middle. "...You want me to wear this."_

_"It suits you," Rin nods sloppily._

_"It says grandpa, Rin."_

_Rin brightens up at the mention of his name. "Hey, you remembered my name!"_

_He grabs Haru's arm. "I'm buying you this. Promise me you'll wear it._ Promise. _"_

_Haru wrinkles his nose and he tugs at his arm. "I'll wear it if you let my arm go."_

_"Perfect! Let's go―oh," Rin trails off when he sees the fish station by the corner. "Hey Haru, you like fish, don't you?"_

_Before Haru can reply, Rin is already stumbling towards it. By the time Haru reaches him, Rin has a wrapped-up fish in his hands. He takes it out of its wrapper and dangles it in front of Haru. "Haru, here's your fish!"_

_Haru jerks away. "You seriously need help, Rin."_

_Rin frowns. "That's not a nice thing to say." He then proceeds to slap Haru with the fish._

_"Rin!" Haru exclaims and breaks out in a run to get away from him._

_"Haru, come back!" Rin chases him with the fish, his laugh ringing inside the store._

_"_ YOU TWO _!" A staff shouts at them. He calmly walks over and plucks the fish and the shirt out of Rin's hands. "Leave."_ )

 

"―Oh," Rin weakly says as he recalls what happened. He can feel warmth spreading across his face and he's sure that the tips of his ears are burning. "I'm... oh, God. That was fucking stupid."

A quiet laugh reaches Rin's ears and he looks at Haru to see him laughing. It's a nice sound, he realizes. Like wind chimes singing softly with the wind.

"It was a good thing they didn't recognize you," Haru says and Rin can see the hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.

He shakes his head in defeat. "I'm not this bad, I swear."

"Sober you isn't that much better anyway," Haru shrugs. "It's alright. You bought me ice cream afterwards."

"Did you accompany me home?" he asks, ignoring his jab about his sober state.

Haru nods. "We rode a cab and spent an hour going in different directions because you couldn't remember your way home."

Rin cringes and moans into his palm. "That's terrible. I'm... well, thanks for tolerating me."

"It really was terrible," Haru agrees. He stands up and when Rin looks up at him, he sees Haru smiling down at him. "But I had fun, anyway."

 

 

"Could you stand face-to-face and just, look directly at each other? So we can have shots of your side profiles together!" Nagisa's voice is cheeky when he speaks.

Rin and Haru comply, standing in the middle of the set across each other while a staff blows fake snow around them with a large fan. It's a strange request but Rin opts to not think about it and looks at Haru instead. Up close, he looks more handsome, with his features relaxed into a calm state. He reminds him of snow, ironically. They're both frosty in appearance but their beauty still attracts people like moth to a fire. And just like the snow, Haru melts when surrounded with warmth. 

 

(An image resurfaces,

_The both of them stumbling inside Rin's apartment and fumbling their way through the dark. Haru helps Rin climb into his bed and tucks him in with a blanket. When Haru turns to leave, Rin gets a hold of his arm and gently tugs him downward._

_"Thanks, Haru," Rin mumbles, sleep thick in his mouth._

_"You should sleep, Rin," Haru says in a hushed voice far softer than Rin can ever imagine._

_"Was that-was that a nice first date?"_

_There's a pause and then it's as if Rin can feel Haru smiling instead of seeing it. "It was a disaster."_

_Rin laughs softly. He cups Haru's nape gently and chastely kisses him on the lips._

_"When we meet again, let's go on a proper date, Haru."_

_"...I'd like that, Rin."_

_Once Haru closes the door behind him, Rin drifts off to sleep thinking about how soft Haru's lips are and how he'd like to kiss them one more time._ )

 

 

"It's a wrap!" Nagisa gleefully announces, pulling Rin out of his reverie. He realizes he's been staring at Haru all this time and he can feel his face go hot again.

He hastily leaves the set without a word and allows the staff to help him out of his clothes.

 

 

"It's a pleasure working with you!" Makoto says with a huge smile.

Gou returns the smile and holds out her hand for Makoto to shake. "It was nice working with you, too!" 

Once goodbyes are said and an innocent Nagisa asking casually how long has Rin and Haru been dating because―in his words―they look like a couple of tigers in heat, Makoto and Haru turn to leave.

Rin only hesitates for a second before calling out Haru's name. He tries not to notice the eagerness and relief in the way Haru turns. He waits while Rin walks over to him, shy and brave all at the same time.

"Give me your number," he demands.

"Why?" Haru warily asks.

Rin smiles at him, and it's the most genuine one he has given out today. "We met again so now, how about that proper date?"

When Haru smiles, Rin can feel his heart falling to the ground and realizes he doesn't regret what happened, not one bit, not at all.

Because drunk him may be a disaster, but sometimes a disaster can bring forth a miracle.

And in this disaster, meeting Haru is his miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED OK


End file.
